Tuer Harry Potter, et dire bonjour au Serpent
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Titre complet : Revivre, tuer Harry Potter ainsi que tous ceux qu'il voulait voir mourir. (Aussi connu sous le nom "Voldemort (aka désormais Tom Jedusor) et sa Chambre des Secrets). Mais que fais Voldemort ! Il prépare son plan diaboliquement maléfique bien sur ! Suite de : Voldemort et Comment obtenir la pierre philosophale, revivre et tuer Harry Potter dans un même temps
**Revivre, tuer Harry Potter ainsi que tous ceux qu'il voulait voir mourir**

 **(Aussi connu sous le nom "Voldemort (aka désormais Tom Jedusor) et sa Chambre des Secrets)**

 **Aout :**

Cela faisait une semaine que Voldemort avait l'impression de flotté dans du sirop à la rose. C'était doux, délicat, et plutôt confortable. Mais la grande question était : Où était il ? Parce que techniquement parlant, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait créer des pitits objets magiques adorables qui lui permettrait forcément de revenir, un jour, à la vie. Le seul problème était, que quand on meurt, on "revient" dans l'un de ses petits cocons vitaux, mais on ne sait jamais lequel.

Mais au moins, c'était confortable. C'était le principale. Il pouvait dormir, ne rien faire a part rêver à sa douce vengeance contre Tu-vas-mourir-cette-année-Potter.

MAIS PAR LE SLIP DE MERLIN ! Qui était en train d'hurler ?!

Voldemort ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et se vit, assit en face de Lucius-petit-toutou-qui-va-finir-mourut, entrain d'écrire DANS SON JOURNAL ! Non pas celui de Lucius, le sien, à Voldemort…

Enfin son ancien journal. Celui qu'il avait créer à Poudlard, avec le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. Oui, même s'il ne l'avait pas étranglé, le fait que son serpeninouchet géant l'est fait, sa compte comme un meurtre. Parfaitement madame !

Revenons en à Lucius-plus-blond-que-la-pub-l'Oréal.

Etrangement, Lucius, écrivait dans le journal, et lui, Voldemort, entendait tout. En plus de le voir écrire.

"_Maitre, je ne sais pas si vous êtes là mais si vous l'êtes, répondez moi.

Voldemort haussa son sourcil inéxistant, se rendant compte à ce moment qu'il n'était plus lui, le grand méchant moche, mais qu'il était redevenu celui qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Beau, grand, séduisant, et _chevelu_.

Il cria alors à l'autre imbécile qu'il était bien là, et qu'il avait un plan (omettant parfaitement de remercier son serviteur, ni même lui demander comment qu'il allait depuis le temps).

Il sentait que son année pour regagner le pouvoir et son corps allait être une aventure horrible.

 **Septembre :**

Être un journal intime vivant incapable de se mouvoir seul est une horreur.

Surtout que Lucius-s'il-as-encore-des-cheveux-à-la-fin-de-l'année-tellement-tu-fais-de-décoloration-se-sera-un-exploit, avait compris son plan de travers. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit, de mettre le journal dans la poche de quelqu'un de PROCHE d'Harry Potter. par PROCHE, il avait pensé à Weasley-plus-roux-que-les-roux ou encore à Main-collée-au-plafond ! Ce n'était pas compliqué comme instructions !

Alors POURQUOI, avait il mis le journal dans le SEAU de MISS-MIMI-GEINGNARDE-DEUXIÈME-ÉDITION-EN-ROUX !

Maintenant, il était obligé de supporter les questions débiles et les pleurnicheries de cette _gamine_ toute la journée ! Elle passait littéralement TOUT son temps libre à écrire à quel point Harry-ne-va-pas-survivre-cette-fois était beau, intelligent, et à quel point elle était seule, et que ses grands frères étaient méchants et patit pata, et à dessiner des petits coeurs….

Il avait envie de se suicider, qu'on jette le journal dans le feu, car même l'idée de brûler vif lui était plus plaisante que de vivre une semaine de plus à écouter les pleurnicheries de cette Rousse-pleurnichade-puissance-dix-millions-Weasley.

En plus, elle était tellement débile que les jumeaux avait réussit à lui faire gober le fait que le mot "fesse" était en réalité un sort de désarmement. Depuis, elle essayait de lancer le sort tous les soirs. Sans réussite.

 **Octobre :**

Bon. La situation commençait déjà à s'améliorer. Pas avec l'autre gourde, qui au final, allait devoir devenir sa meilleure amie pour l'année. Elle avait enfin commencé à lui faire plus que pleinement confiance, et ça, c'était une bonne chance. Maintenant, elle acceptait de lui confier ses plus noirs secrets !

Comme le fait que c'était elle, qui avait un jour voler le gouter de Ron, faisant croire que c'était les jumeaux !

(Oui se secret n'avait aucune importance si on ne savait l'importance du repas et surtout du gouter pour le roi-le-plus-roux-des-roux.)

Et puis, elle se laissait facilement hypnotiser, et c'était vraiment un bon point. Il avait réussit à lui faire ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et marqué un message avec du sangs sur un mur ! Du sang de poulet, mais c'était déjà un début ! Bientôt, il aurait assez de pouvoir pour que se soit avec le sang de cette gourgandine-rousse-façon-roux-weasley et avec son propre corps qu'il irait l'écrire, le message. Oui, ça semblait débile comme occupation, mais quand on est un journal sans patte, on rêve comme qu'on veux, d'abord !

Bon, elle continuait ses pleurnicheries, mais au moins, il pouvait l'utiliser. Et puis, elle avait le sang pur, même s'il elle venait d'une famille de traitre à leur sang. C'était mieux que rien.

Le vrai problème avec elle, était sa total ignorance en matière de vie amoureuse, et même son éducation sexuelle était voisin de zéro négatif. Ce qui faisait qu'elle se laissait constamment avoir par les jumeaux, ainsi que par certains garçons dont elle ne comprenait pas leurs intention caché. Au si, un soir, une petite semaine avant Halloween, il avait décidé d'avoir elle, la grande et importante conversation sur le sexe.

Car tout le monde doit en avoir une, et c'est ainsi, que pleins d'intentions nobles, il s'était retrouvé à avoir à donner des explications (parfois graveleuse) à une Ginny-rousse-innoncente-et-pleureuse. Et rien n'avait été aussi gênant de sa vie que ce moment.

Bon, pour replacer dans son contexte, il se savait séduisant, même sans cheveux. En plus, il avait un jour été le plus grand coureur se jupon de son époque. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire, expliquer à quelqu'un le pourquoi du comment.

Maintenant, elle était traumatisée à vie !

 **Novembre :**

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait envie de faire comme plan. Tuer Potter maintenant ?

Non, il allait d'abord l'effrayé.

Oui, il fallait que cela commence doucement, pour faire monter l'adrénaline, et à la fin, il tuerait le messager pour revivre. Ainsi, il aurait le plaisir de revoir ses cheveux, et Harry. Pour le tuer, et voir la dernière étincelle de vie doucement s'éteindre quand il regarderait son serpent d'amour dans les yeux !

Ca c'était un bon plan !

Et puis, Ginny devenait de plus ne plus agités, vivement que l'année se termine.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire, des blancs qu'elle avait quand elle ouvrait la chambre. Et puis sa conversation était toujours aussi nulle. Rien d'autre ne l'interessait que de penser au fait que Harry Potter l'avait regardé pendant une seconde, ou sourit, ou était simplement passer dans le même couloir qu'elle ! Rien d'autre ne l'interessait ! C'était aberrant !

D'accord, lui aussi était obsédé par lui. MAIS PAS AU POINT D'AVOIR ENVIE DE LUI SAUTER DESSUS À CHAQUE DÉTOURS DE COULOIR ! enfin, techniquement, si, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Et puis, depuis que le petit garçonnet avait été attaqué, tous le monde était éfrrayé !

Il avait envie de rire de façon démoniaque, mais il savait qu'ici il n'avait pas de vantoline alors il ne …

Pas de vantoline ?

Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?!

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !

Quand il reprit son souffle, ce fut pour crier : PLUS DE VANTOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Et ce fut la plus belle chose qui lui arriva en ce triste mois de novembre.

 **Décembre :**

Plus d'une semaine que Voldemort avait "We wish you a merry christmas" dans la tête. Une semaine que Ginny-arrête-cette-musique, l'écrivait partout dans le journal. Comme un sortilège magique, qui personellement, lui sortait par les oreilles !

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait qu'il la tue maintenant !

Non, son plan n'était pas encore fini… Il devait encore terrorisé tout le monde… En plus, tout le monde pensait que c'était Potter-tout-le-monde-te-croit-assez-intelligent-pour-faire-ça-mais-c'est-faux, et s'en était EXTRAORDINAIREMENT drôle. Cette génération était vraiment stupide. Sur beaucoup de point. Tout les points en fait.

Au moins, c'était le mois de noël ! Le mois ou tout le monde était heureux ! Sauf Severus-un-jour-tu-auras-les-cheveux-rose-et-violet, mais ça, c'était quotidient, il n'était JAMAIS heureux. Mais vraiment JAMAIS. Même un gateau au chocolat n'arrivait pas à le faire sourire, c'est dire !

Non, le plus moment le plus drôle de sa vie de journal durant le mois décembre fut quand Ginny lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à miis-main-attaché-par-le-petit-doigt-au-plus-haut-des-plafonds. Elle aurait tenté de devenir un chat. Ce qui l'aurait rendu affreusement méconnaissable.

D'après Ginny, l'image était mémorable.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sourd, dans sa tête, en imaginant le croisement entre un chat et raton-laveur-Granger. Que de bonheur à la petite cuillère en argent !

 **Janvier :**

AaaahAA ! les choses devenait enfin interessante ! FINALEMENT !

Rousse-enfin-débarassé-d'elle avait jeté le journal dans les toilettes des filles, là où il avait commis son premier meurtre ! Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour qu'Harry Potter le découvre ! Rien de mieux, non riiiiiiiien de mieux !

Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tellement, que quand Harry-Nouveau-maitre-de-l'unique-journal le prit enfin dans ses mains, il manqua de s'évanouir. Il avait vraiment de petites mains, avait il d'abord pensé, avant de se recentrer sur sa nouvelle rencontre.

Le jeune-brun-pas-ténébreux-mais-ridicule, l'observa sous tout les angles, et malgré les remarques (plus que parfaitement déduite) de son ami Weasley-roux-des-roux, il le glissa dans sa poche ! Et il le garda, juste pour lui. Que du bonheur de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir tout savoir de sa future cible ! Quel bonheur, quelle joie !

Il avait tellement hâte de savoir comment Harry-pas-plus-intelligent-qu'une-chauve-souris ferait pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. Découvrirait il seul la magie du journal ?

Tellement de joie s'emparait de son petit coeur de papier, s'en était presque trop pour lui.

Le seul point noir était, que sans Ginny, il n'avait plus de possibilité de l'utiliser. Croque de Dinde au Poulet ! Il lui fallait un nouveau plan…

 **Février :**

Les-trois-compères-de-Boufondor n'avançait pas dans leurs recherches. Ce qui était parfait pour lui, car il avait le cul constamment posé dans le dortoir de ses chères têtes-un-tiers-rousses, ce qui lui laissait pas mal de temps pour pauffiner son diabolique plan de la mort.

Potter n'avait pas encore eut le temps de chercher comment faire pour le dérider, mais il savait qu'il était intrigué. Et puis depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser Ginny, il s'était rendu compte que l'humeur de tous c'était améliorer. Oui, même quand il était coincé dans un journal intime, il pouvait sentir que la bonne humeur était revenu à Poudlard. Ca c't'ait le moins cool de tout ce qui lui arrivait, la bonne humeur qui se répendait pendant qu'il se retrouvait pied et point lier dans la poche du pantalon de Potter-dépêche-toi-d'utiliser-ce-maudit-journal.

Heureusement, il avait eu juste à lui ordonner soixante-treize-mille-millions-de-milliers-de-milliards-de-mille fois pour qu'il le fasse. Oui, il avait compter, dans sa tête, le nombre de fois ou il avait mentalement ordonner à Potter d'ouvrir le journal. Et il l'avait fait, à la soixante-quatorzième-mille-millions-de-milliers-de-milliards-de-mille fois pour qu'il le fasse. La routine dans sa vie de grand méchant des ténèbres pas beau au final.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pu profiter que d'une nuit, et une seule et petite conversation avec sa cible protégé et préféré. Car EVIDEMMENT, ginny-tu-vas-vite-finir-trucider avait récupérer le journal…

POUR LUI DEMANDER DE L'AIDE AVEC SON POÈME DE SAINT VALENTIN POUR POTTER !

NAH MAIS OOOOH !

 **Mars :**

Les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient tous. Il ne répondait plus que par onomatopé au longues gérémiades de Ginny. Dans un même temps, il la plagnait. C'est vrai, quoi, elle n'avait personne d'autre que lui, la pauvre ! Elle était vraiment mal accompagné !

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était qu'à part lui, et ses frères, ben… elle était sans amis. Et il savait ce que c'était d'être seul, et donc, même s'il souhaitait plus que tout la voir mourir (juste après Potter), ben il se disait que la vie de la rousse-qui-pleure-tout-le-temps était pas des plus joyeuse… Mais bon, vu qu'il était pas sympa, il en avait rien à foutre.

De plus, c'était un mois qu'il n'aimait pas, le mois de mars. C'était le mois où non seulement il pleuvait, mais en plus, c'était le mois ou toutes les années, depuis sa naissance, il avait le rhume. Oui, lui, le plus grand mage noire sans cheveux (enfin, plus exactement maintenant), il avait le rhume à chaque mois de mars. C'était assez humiliant, surtout quand il s'était retrouvé avec son nez tout rouge, alors que son nez était déjà réduit à deux simple fente. Et qu'il se baladait avec une écharpe. Triste moment.

Aussi, tous les jours, il espérait de ne pas attrapé son rhume de l'année. Il croisait les doigts de son lever à son coucher, ce qui lui faisait des crampes à ses pauvres petites patounes. Mais qu'importait, il ne voulait pas être un journal sans jambes et avec un rhume. Cela serait trop ridicule.

 **Avril :**

IL AVAIT RÉUSSIT ! IL AVAIT PASSER LE MOIS DE MARS SANS RHUME ! C'ÉTAIT LE BONHEUR ABSOLU !

Oui, c'était la plus grande nouvelle depuis des années à ses yeux. Lui qui avait dépensé sans compter dans des potions et des talismans, il avait réussit à ne pas avoir le rhume, le pris à payer étant seulement de vivre à l'intérieur d'un journal intime.

Mais ce n'était pas tout !

Il avait aussi réussit à faire enfermé ce gros lourdot d'Hagrid à Azkaban ! Si ça c'était pas son plus (cinquième ou quatrième) plus grand exploit, il ne savait ce que c'était. Et puis, de cette façon, il allait aussi réussir à faire virer Dumby-le-ramollit par Malefoy, qui travaillait pour ça de son côté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer Potter-qui-va-finir-comme-tout-ce-qui-étaient-méchants-pas-beaux-avec-lui, ainsi que ce-roux-numéro-six, miss-ma-main-et-le-plafond-ne-font-qu'un, rousse-pluereuse, et il aurait GAGNÉ !

Evidemment, ce n'était pas finit, mais il allait enfin réussir ce qu'il n'avait pas fait l'année précédente. Et ça, c'était quand même pas mal, pour un journal intime ! De plus, s'il arrivait à ce que Lucius fasse partir Dumby avant la fin du mois de mai, et bien… Il pourrait tuer Potter JUSTE avant ses examens ! De cette façon, le garçonnet serait ignare jusque dans la mort !

Qu'il était diabolique parfois.

 **Mai :**

Cette fois, c'était la fin de la fin de la finalité finie. Dumbledore n'était plus. Enfin, plus à Poudlard. C'était un début. Il ne savait pas ou ce vieux-fou-barbu avait bien pu aller se cacher, mais il savait que c'était le moment de frapper.

Il avait déjà réussit à faire tomber Hagrid, maintenant Dumby-barbu-le-fou. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'objectif avant d'avoir réussit l'année parfaite. Il savait que le temps était compter pour Potter-j'ai-creuser-ta-tombe-depuis-des-années.

Désormais, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était attendre. Encore un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Juste une semaine, et il emmènerait Ginny-morte-dans-peu-de-temps dans la chambre des secrets, et de cette façon, il reviendrait à la vie ! Avec son beau corps tout magnifique, ses abdos et tous le délire !

Harry-suicidaire-Potter viendrait pour tenter de sauver rousse-pleure-tant-que-tu-le-peut. Et ainsi, il se retrouverait vivant, magnifiquement beau, avec Potter face au Basilic. Et lui, le puissant et superbe Voldemort pourrait l'achever d'un avala pile entre les deux yeux.

Et cette fois, ca marcherait.

 **Juin :**

C'était le moment.

Tout était parfait.

Il avait entrainé Ginny-un-weasley-de-moins-sr-la-surface-de-la-terre avec lui, elle vers la tombe, et lui en sortait enfin. Quelle belle tournure de phrase, il fallait absolument qu'il la note sur sa main, parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il allait l'oublier sinon.

Il sentait son pouvoir revenir, et tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir de baguette magique. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grand bonheur que de sentir une bague magique entre ses doigts. Oui, c'est tendancieux !

Oui, car quand il avait hypnotiser mini-futur-miss-geignarde-rousse, il avait oublier le détail de la baguette magique. Et c'était donc retrouver, elle à moitié morte sur le sol de la Chambre, sans baguette magique. C'était vraiment con.

MAIIIIIS il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'exterminer Potter rapidement pour en avoir une. Au pire, même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir la satisfaction de l'exterminer avec un sort, le voir mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance à cause du venin était tout aussi plaisant. C'était déjà pas mal. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, et parfois, il fallait se contenter de ce qu'on a.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant de bonne humeur, ou du moins pas depuis qu'il avait trouvé son plan. D'ici une ou deux heures (selon le temps que Pôôôtèèèèère prenait de temps à venir), il serait libre ! Cela lui donnait envie de danser ! Et puis, pourquoi ne pas tenter un ou deux petit pas de danse...?

C'est ce qu'il fit sur le champ, et tomba sur les fesse alors qu'il prenait son élan pour son petit saut. Parce que, comme leçon était glissant et qu'il avait déjà peu d'équilibre... Bref, il finit les quatre fers en l'air, comme un pauvre idiot, et c'est les fesses toutes mouillés qu'il fut réduit à attendre Hâââârry Pôôôôtèèèreuuh. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais cela l'amusait grandement. Plus que quelques instants, et il serait libre ! Liiiiibreeee !

 **Bilan annuel :**

ENCORE RATÉ !

BORDEL DE POIL DE CUL DE CAROTTE DE WEASLEY !

CELA FAISAIT DEUX ANS, DEUX ANNÉES, SANS COMPTER LES ONZE AUTRE QU'IL AVAIT PASSÉ À ATTENDRE, QU'IL VOULAIT TUER POTTER ! ET SON PLAN AVAIT EN CAPOTÉ, A CAUSE D'UN STUPIDE ZOZIO, ET D'UN CHAPEAU DÉCRÉPIS ! SON PLAN ÉTAIT TELLEMENT PARFAIT, POURQUOI ÉTAIT IL TOMBÉ À L'EAU ?

ÉTAIT CE QU'IL EST ATTENDU UNE ANNÉE ENTIÈRE POUR FAIRE DE POTTER UNE VICTIME ? Non, voyons, ça lui avait justement laisser plus de temps pour faire due son plan parfait, un plan parfaitement machiavélique.

C'ÉTAIT SUREMENT À CAUSE DES PAS DE DANSE ! MAIS OUI, C'EST TRÈS CLAIR !

C'ÉTAIT LES PAS DE DANSES ! UN SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES NE PAS DANSER, OU ALORS SEULEMENT EN FAISANT DE LA SALSA !

IL DEVAIT APPRENDRE LA SALSA MAINTENANT !


End file.
